Outtakes from Ever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours
by mrsyt31
Summary: Side shots and flashbacks from Edward's run-ins with Bella's previous incarnations...


**So, the first one is finally here! I know some of you were expecting this alot sooner, but RL has been kicking my butt, AND I am working on another story. So, I hope you all enjoy this. If you do, don't be afraid to leave me some love....**

* * *

_Made it fourteen city blocks without breathing_

_Light breaks from the left and hits between the buildings_

_Stoplights change their name from green to red, to green again_

_Love has its critics but they never keep many friends_

_It's alright; this could be a rough night_

_So hold tight, this is not a fair fight._

"Fair Fight" – The Fray

**La Tua Cantante**

September 13, 1929

_Don't think._

_Don't breathe._

_Just run._

Heading west, I ran as fast as I could go, trying to leave the scene of the crime behind me. _Don't think. Don't breathe. Keep running._

Before I knew it, my body, of its own will, was slowing down, coming to a halt. Quickly taking in my surroundings, I realized I was somewhere in the Adirondack Mountains. _Dammit, Edward! Keep running! _But it was too late. The images were already flooding my mind. Her tiny body, broken and cradled in my arms; blood trickling from the wound at her neck.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

_2 months earlier……._

The guilt was beginning to eat away at me. My last conversation with Carlisle played repeatedly in my mind. _Who was I to play God?_ It was a question I had asked myself many times over the last 3 years since I had left my "adopted" family behind. I knew that Carlisle would not agree with the choices I had made, but if I really wanted to go back to my old life- to _his _way of life- he would take me back. No questions asked.

I had spent the last three years of my existence chasing criminals- murderers, rapists, pedophiles, etc. - and turning them into the victims. My victims. Human blood was so much sweeter than animal blood, and even though it fully sated my thirst, I still felt unsatisfied somehow. I knew it was the guilt eating at my conscience, but I kept trying to deny the fact. How could I feel guilty for ridding the world of these depraved creatures? The world was surely a better place in their absence. But deep down, I still could not justify what I was doing. I knew it was only a matter of time before I sought out Carlisle and Esme again.

Boston had proved to be the perfect city for my particular brand of justice. Currently, I was stalking an especially wretched pedophile. His every thought revolved around the young girl he had been watching for the past few days. The wicked things he planned to do to her made even _my _stomach turn. She was so young- not more than nine or ten years old. That was how he liked his prey. I knew I would have to end him before he could hurt her. It was _his _last night on this earth when it happened- the one thing that could change my entire existence.

I had seen her before, of course, through his thoughts, but I had never really _looked_ at her. I knew she couldn't see me in the shadows as I drained the last of his blood from his lifeless body, but it did not stop my eyes from meeting hers all the same. I knew in an instant it was her. _Isabel. _The love of my life- my _human_ life, that is. Of course it wasn't _really _her. Not in the flesh, anyway. I had heard people talk of soul mates, but had never taken the term literally. Now, however, I could not dispute that it was true. My soul mate, my other half, was before me once more. Obviously, I could not have her the way I had wanted Isabel- that would make me no better than the man I had just killed. But I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to protect her- to keep her safe.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I followed her religiously. I knew her daily routines and never let her out of my sight. In the mornings, the nanny took her and her little sister to the library, where they would spend two or three hours reading quietly. They would then return home for lunch, and afterwards would head to the park. Most days the rituals did not change. Some days she was allowed to venture to the park on her own. These were the days I most enjoyed because she would send subtle hints that she knew I was there. Of course, I could hear her thoughts, so I knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that I watched over her but it made her feel safe; she never felt threatened by my presence. She wondered why I kept my distance. I was beginning to wonder, myself.

Two months had passed, and not much had changed in our routine. I continued to "protect" her, and she always knew I was in her periphery. My world, of course, was about to come crashing down, unbeknownst to me. She had been to the park alone that day, and was slowly making her way home. She always seemed happier on those days she had to herself, and in turn, I was more comfortable than usual. I had chosen to follow her more closely than normal, and was surprised to hear in her thoughts that she had noticed. The sky was growing darker with the impending storm, and she was nervous about getting home before it hit, but having me close by made her feel more secure.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit me from behind. I heard her gasp as she turned to look behind her. She began to move faster as she turned off the main street onto the wooded path that would lead her home, her anxiety growing as the seconds passed. Then, as another gust of wind blew from the opposite direction, her scent hit me. Hard.

It was like no other smell I had ever encountered, and it called to me unlike anything I had ever come across. Suddenly, I was the hunter and she was my prey. Before I could even process what was happening, I had closed the distance between us and held her arms tightly in my hands. She started to scream as I spun her around, but I stifled the sound by clenching my hand over her mouth. I briefly contemplated the frightened look in her eyes, but was too overcome with my raging bloodlust to give it too much thought.

I could hear the blood pulsing through her veins, and the sound was intoxicating. It hypnotized every other sense I possessed until all I could focus on was the faint blue line along the skin of her delicate neck. I gently rubbed my thumb along the swollen artery, carefully drawing her life's essence closer to the surface of her skin. As I took in her scent once more, I leaned in and ran my tongue along the vein, prepping it for me, and sunk my teeth into my target.

Sweet.

Hot.

Heaven.

As her warm blood flowed over my lips, I drank in deeply, feeling every beat of her heart as if it were my own. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _I could feel the rhythm begin to slow as her life slowly faded away, and I began to come to my senses.

_What have I done?_

* * *

After my initial stop, I ran on, not sure of where I was headed until I had already arrived. Carlisle and Esme had been living in Rochester for three years now, and I was able to find them with ease. As I approached their home, I was bombarded with their thoughts. They recognized my scent immediately and they both seemed eager to see me again and have me home with them. As my mother opened the door to me, she gasped. "Oh, Edward! What happened to you?"

"Please," was all I could manage as I choked back my tearless sob. "Please help me!"

They took me in, of course, no questions asked. I told them only, at first, that I was ready to go back to their chosen lifestyle, but I feared I would need much help and support. They both agreed and tried to assist me how ever they could. Eventually, I began to share the details of what had happened, as well as my feelings about my chosen life in the weeks leading up to my transgression.

"La Tua Cantante," Carlisle whispered. Speaking as if to himself, he said, "I always thought it was a myth; that it couldn't possibly exist."

"What are you talking about?" I queried.

"She must have been your _singer._ The blood of the singer is said to call so strongly that one cannot possibly resist it."

"It's no excuse for what I've done." I was not sure if I would ever forgive myself, and I may never be able to redeem myself to the memory of my lost love, or the young girl who carried her soul. Perhaps someday, I would get a chance to try and make amends for ending her life.

* * *

**You know what to do! The more reviews, the more motivated I become to write another!**


End file.
